Amethyst Star
}} Amethyst Star is the name of a female unicorn with a lavender pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, amethyst eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not yet have a name given on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings. She has a speaking role in The Mysterious Mare Do Well.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Amethyst Star is commonly featured in the series as a background pony. During party scenes and running sequences, she usually wears a yellow-orange saddle with a yellow skirt underneath, and sometimes a yellow flower is tucked into her mane next to her ear. She first appears as a passerby in Canterlot in Friendship is Magic, part 1, holding a shopping bag in her mouth while Twilight Sparkle runs past her. She next appears in the party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight in the library at Ponyville, and since then has remained a consistent sight in the town. animal team leader.]] In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is the leader of the animal team, but she also partakes in the ice-carving scene as part of the weather team. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing the same yellow-orange saddle along with a straw-colored, dome-crowned cowboy hat. She appears often at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While marching on her way to the gala, she appears hornless when viewed from the front. She competes in Sisterhooves Social alongside "Dinky Doo", and she holds a picnic with "Tootsie Flute" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. In the latter episode, Rainbow Dash attempts to open her jar of peanut butter in an attempt at heroism, where upon Amethyst Star responds with her first spoken lines. Color swaps Seven full color swaps of Amethyst Star have appeared in the show so far, either with the same triple diamond cutie mark or with their cutie mark obscured by a saddle and skirt combination similar to Amethyst Star's. * "Banana Fluff" (without saddle and flower) * "Blue Belle" (with saddle) * "Diamond Mint" (both with and without saddle and/or flower) * "Glory"/"Spring Fresh" (with saddle and flower) * "Lemon Tart" (with saddle) * "Orchid Dew" (without saddle and flower) * "Sugarberry" (without saddle and flower) Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A glitter mystery pack toy named Amethyst Star is scheduled to be released in 2012. The toy uses the Rarity mold, but closely resembles Amethyst Star in body color, eye color, and cutie mark. Her name comes from the card accompanying the toy. According to the European toy package, Amethyst Star "loves to dance". Quotes :— The Mysterious Mare Do Well :Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! :Amethyst Star: Oh brother. :Rainbow Dash: Ta-dah! :Amethyst Star: Uh... thanks. :Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? :Amethyst Star: Aren't you milking this a bit? :Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? :Amethyst Star: Oh, you're amazing all right. An amazingly-- :Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! Gallery :Amethyst Star image gallery See also *List of ponies * Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Female characters